


Gonta becomes a true gentleman

by orphan_account



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Gentleman, I’m tired, Meme, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi convinces Gonta and a few other boys to become true gentlemen. But what is ‘a true gentleman’ in Kokichi’s Head?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Gonta becomes a true gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this seriously I wrote this at 2am as a joke

It was a normal day! However little did the guys know that today was gonna be a hell of a day.

“Morning everyone~” Kokichi said with a big grin across his face

“Morning!” The boys said in unison

Kokichi stood awkwardly just staring at the guys as they all awkwardly stare back. However he was eyeing four particular guys: Kiibo, Korekiyo, Shuichi and Gonta. He signaled them to follow him, luring them all out of the dining hall. The girls didn’t seem to care what was going on. They were all having a fun time as a group with Kokichi.

Kokichi lured the four confused guys into the corridor and pitched his plan.

“Today... you’re all gonna become gentlemen!”

“Gonta already considers himself a true gentleman but Gonta will do anything to be more of a gentleman!” 

The other three guys just stared at each other waiting for someone to respond.

“And how are you going to do that exactly?” Korekiyo questioned

“Oh you’ll see~” Kokichi whispered with a big grin plastered to his face “Follow me!”

As instructed, the guys followed Kokichi around the school. It had seemed they had already inspected the entire school but Kokichi had many tricks up his sleeve. 

“BEHOLD! NOW GO!” He demanded

The room they all entered was plain, white and empty. Nothing that exciting to be honest.

“What are we doing here exactly?” Kiibo asked

Kokichi pulls a remote from his pocket which controlled a screen. The screen started to project music. However, none of the guys knew the song or what was happening except Kokichi. Everyone just had a blank expression across their faces except Gonta who was beaming at the idea to become a true gentlemen and Kokichi who already knew what he was about to do!

He had marked everyone’s names onto a tile on the ground marked: Supreme leader, Kiiboy, Bug Boi, Shumai and Kork. All of them seemed to be self explanatory. 

Then the screen projected a video. To their surprise it was recording them. 

“Does... does this help Gonta become gentleman?” Gonta questioned now very concerned

“I’m sure it’s just Kokichi being sil—“

“It’s gonna be really fun! Truuust me~” Kokichi stated cutting Shuichi off

They all stood in their corresponding tiles and waited. Gonta didn’t know wether to be beaming with excitement like before or to plan an escape route.

It had felt like they had all been possessed! They all started to sway their hips to the rhythm of the music , cameras appeared out of nowhere and started circling them and...

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5dPrRrc1I48 

(If the link doesn’t work type into YouTube danganronpa v3 gentlemen and it should be the first video)

After that dancing sequence had finally finished their bodies haulted. They could move freely again! All of them are practically a tomato patch because they were all so red of either sweat or embarrassment. Maybe even both? 

“Is Gonta true gentleman yet?” Gonta huffed

“Yep! Wouldn’t it be nice to show your fellow classmates besides Korekiyo, Shumai and Kiiboy your achievement?”

“D..do not say such offensive things...” Kiibo muttered as his robotic gear heated up

“What do you mean by ‘show your fellow classmates’?” Shuichi asked

They could all hear the music playing again. However, it was more faint but followed by an extreme laughter...

Kokichi had hacked all the monitors in the school to play that video. Meaning that the girls and the remainder of the guys had seen it...

The boys felt like crawling up into a little ball and wanted to die. They couldn’t show their faces to the rest of the group after them witnessing what they had just did.

They all left the bland room, not looking where they were going so they could hide their tomato faces.

Kokichi had declared this day as the best day ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the video linked all credits go to its respectful owners.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed his! I’m going to sleep now lol...


End file.
